


[斯莉]情到浓时情转薄

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 原著向小短文
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]情到浓时情转薄

饭后的散步是莉莉最喜欢的，她终于能把西弗勒斯从书堆里挖出来，虽然她喜欢看他专注的眼神。

“你应该多吃一点，西弗，你太瘦了。”莉莉看了一眼他的腿，很细，如果是女孩子的话，那算的上一双美腿了。

“我……没什么时间。”斯内普不觉得吃很多东西有什么用，只会让他的头发更油腻。吃饭和洗澡对他来说都是浪费时间的事情。

“吃饭不算浪费时间，跟你那些食死徒朋友鬼混才浪费时间。”莉莉那天看到一群鬼鬼祟祟的斯莱特林，里面也有西弗勒斯斯内普。

“他们不是食死徒，你不相信我？我以为我们应该是朋友？最好的朋友？”斯内普皱起了眉头。

莉莉的语气立刻软了下去，她道歉了，“是这样啊，西弗，但我不喜欢跟你一起鬼混的那几个人！对不起，可是我讨厌埃弗里和穆尔塞伯！穆尔塞伯！你看出他有哪点好啊，西弗？鬼鬼祟祟的！你知道他那天想对玛丽·麦克唐纳做什么吗？”

莉莉走到一根柱子前靠了上去，抬头望着那张灰黄的瘦脸，她很喜欢这样看西弗的角度，他鼻子嘴巴都很好看，就算它们经常生气地抿着。

“那不算什么，”斯内普说，“开个玩笑而已，没什么……”他低着头看着莉莉，他今年长高了不少，从这个角度他能看到莉莉漂亮的睫毛和娇嫩的嘴唇，甚至从微微敞开的领口还能看见……他呛了一下。

“那是黑魔法，如果你觉得那很好玩……”她牵起斯内普的手，把她的手贴上去，他的手真大。斯内普扣住她的手，粗糙的拇指轻轻地摩擦她的手背。

“可波特和他那些朋友干的勾当呢？”斯内普血又涌到脸上，似乎无法控制他的怨气情绪。其实是因为他脸红了，所以他要说点煞风景的话来转移一下他的羞涩。

“波特有什么勾当？”莉莉顺着他的话接下去，梅林啊，她才不在乎波特，你能不能说点别的？

“他们晚上溜出去。那个卢平有些怪异。他总是出去，去哪儿呢？”斯内普眼神开始往别处溜达，还好周围没人，他耳朵已经红了。

谢谢您，格兰芬多每个人都爱夜游，我夜游找你的时候，你咋不说我怪异呢？莉莉在心里翻了一个白眼。“他病了，他们说他病了……”你关心这个干嘛？你看上卢平了？

“每个月满月的时候？”斯内普坚持聊别人，不再看莉莉。

“我知道你的想法，”莉莉说，口气很冷，她开始从斯内普的爪子里往外抽手，“奇怪了，你为什么对他们那么上心？你为什么关心他们在夜里做什么？”

“我只是想让你看到他们并不像大家认为的那样优秀。”你是不是误会了啥，斯内普眼神终于回到了它该在的地方，坚持抓住她的手不放，他力气大多了，她根本挣不开。他抬起她的手，好像保证什么一样，在她手背上轻轻亲了一下。

在他专注的凝视下，她的脸红了。

“但他们没有使用黑魔法呀，”她降低了声音，放弃了挣扎，“而且你真是忘恩负义。我听说了那天夜里的事情。你从打人柳下偷偷溜进了那条隧道，是詹姆·波特救了你，逃脱了那下面的……”

斯内普整张脸都扭曲变形了，忘恩负义？救命恩人？她知不知道詹姆波特那天趾高气扬地让他把莉莉让出来，否则就让他自生自灭？

他气急败坏地说：“救我？救我？你以为他是英雄？他是为了救他自己，还有他的朋友！你可不能……我不让你……”他捏紧了她的手，弄得她有点疼了。

“让我？让我？”莉莉那双明亮的绿眼睛眯成了缝，斯内普立刻退缩了。

“我不是那个意思……我只是不想看到别人把你当傻瓜……他喜欢你，詹姆·波特喜欢你！”这句话似乎是勉强从他嘴里拽出来的，“他可不是……大家都认为……了不起的魁地奇球明星……”痛苦和反感使得斯内普语无伦次，莉莉的眉毛在额头上越扬越高。

“我知道詹姆·波特是个自以为是的自大狂，”莉莉打断了斯内普，她才不是傻瓜，她知道自己喜欢谁，西弗一点都不信任她，她很生气。但她还是安抚地抱了抱斯内普，“这点不需要你告诉我。但穆尔塞伯和埃弗里的所谓幽默是邪恶的。邪恶的，西弗。我不明白你怎么能跟他们交朋友……”莉莉不想再讨论波特了，那不重要，让斯内普远离食死徒这条路才最重要。

莉莉指责詹姆·波特的话一出口，斯内普整个身体就放松了，他把脸埋在莉莉的头发里轻嗅一下，那味道让他安心，当他们转身走开时，斯内普的脚步又变得轻快起来……

擦了擦眼泪，收起回忆，莉莉重新开始收拾行李，那些本想送给西弗的小玩意被她丢进了垃圾桶。那次见面之后不久他们因为波特的恶作剧彻底吵翻了，他试图弥补了一次，就再也没来找过她。

现在，五年级结束了，今年的霍格沃兹特快上面没有了红发格兰芬多和黑发斯莱特林引人注目的背影，打赌他俩会成为霍格沃兹建校以来第一对蛇狮情侣的学生们纷纷掏出了钱包。

莉莉伊万斯回到了家，今年的夏天，她一点都不快乐，她坐在秋千上，但不想摇晃它，今年夏天特别热，她感觉手里的冰糕只是一瞬间就化了，黏糊糊的糖水滴滴答答地流到手上，很不舒服。她今年开始不太能吃甜了，只是喜欢凉。以往吃不完的冰糕，她会硬塞进西弗勒斯嘴里，现在只能让它化掉了。

西弗勒斯在家，他在蜘蛛尾巷，但他再也不到秋千架下来找她了。

她远远看到他家的厨房冒出颜色奇怪的烟，他又在鼓捣魔药，而不是做饭，她怀疑他从来不吃饭。

“你选择了你的路，我选了我的。”

她说了那样的话，但是西弗勒斯不知道，她从来没有什么选择，她一路跟着西弗勒斯走进魔法世界，他喜欢魔咒，她也喜欢，他彻夜研究魔药，她帮他切草药材料，他不喜欢魁地奇，一直喜欢飞的她就拒绝了格兰芬多魁地奇队长的邀请。

然而西弗勒斯还是走上了一条她无法跟随的路。一次又一次的吵架挽不回他的脚步，有多少感情经得起这样的消磨呢？

曾经以为永远都不会放开的手，最后还是她先抽身了。

不是因为那句“泥巴种”，不是因为他性格乖戾满身毒刺，甚至不是因为他是半个食死徒。

是因为他从来没有在身边给她留一个位置，他的食死徒梦想里，从来没有她。

他不是不爱她，他对她的喜欢她一直看在眼里，这也是她退让了这么多年的原因。可他从不让出关键性一步，他讨厌佩妮不会因为佩妮是她的姐姐而松动，他讨厌麻瓜，可他从没想过她父母都是麻瓜，他维护他那些食死徒朋友，他想做个食死徒，不管她想不想做个凤凰社。

不要说伊万斯家的莉莉不勇敢，如果不是她坚持了这么多年，他们的“友谊”早就完蛋了，他甚至都不敢让他们的“友谊”再多一点，那会让他为难。

越是爱得深，越难容忍伤害。

如果说在那之前莉莉看到他专注看着她的眼神会脸红的话，那现在她只会心痛。

何必呢？莉莉丢掉已经化完的冰糕棍，既然爱人那么痛苦为什么还要去爱？妈妈不是说女孩子要被爱吗？从今之后她只想被爱，再也不想去爱任何人了，那太痛了。


End file.
